If They Were Gay
by Leikochan14
Summary: Krad....Dark....love is...secret and strong, but strongly wanted.
1. If You Were Gay

**A/N:** My first song fic. I'm pretty happy about it too. Its about Dark singing to Krad about it being okay if Krad were gay. Kinda cute, but sometimes they may be OOC.

**Disclaimer:** The song and the anime do not belong to me, sadly.

**

* * *

**

**.:If You Were Gay:.  
.:Artist: Avenue Q:.  
.:Anime: D.N.Angel:.

* * *

**

Krad sat down, a book in hand.

"Ah," he sighed, "An afternoon with my favorite book: Broadway Musicals of the 1940s. No roommate to bother me. How can it get any better than this?"

He began to read his book. Suddenly, the door swung open and in walked his best friend, Dark.

"Oh, hi Krad!" he called through to him.

Krad groaned. "Hi, Dark."

"You'll never guessed what happened to me on the subway this morning," Dark called as he dropped his bag onto the floor before closing the door shut. "This guy was smiling and me and talking to me."

"Hmm, that's very interesting." Sarcasm was clearly in his voice, but Dark did not even notice.

"He was being really friendly," Dark continued as he walked towards the blond. "And I think he was coming on to me. I think he might've thought I was gay!"

Krad froze. He glanced up at Dark who was grinning rather stupidly. "So, why are you telling me this?"

Dark shrugged, still grinning.

"Why should I care?" Krad asked, mostly himself. "I don't care," he answered himself. He quickly decided to change the subject. "What did you have for lunch today?"

"Oh, you don't have to get all defensive about it, Krad…" Dark began when Krad cut in.

"I'm _not _getting defensive." Blushing, Krad looked back down at his book. "Why do I care about some gay guy you met, okay? I'm trying to read."

Dark was turning around and around in the computer chair, then stopped to say: "Oh, I didn't mean anything by it, Krad. I just think that it's something we should be able to talk about."

"Well, I don't want to talk about it, Dark!" Krad said, his voice raising. "This conversation is over!"

"Yeah, but…"

"**Over!**"

Dark sighed and Krad continued to read his book.

"Okay," Dark grinned, a twinkle in his eye. "But just so you know…."

Suddenly Dark began to sing.

"_If you were gay  
__That'd be okay.  
__I mean 'cause, hey,  
__I'd like you anyway."_

Krad buried himself into the book and tried hard to concentrate on reading it, but Dark just would not let him.

"_Because you see,  
__If it were me,  
I__ would feel free  
__To say that I was gay,  
__(But I'm not gay)"_

Dark was bobbing his head along as he hummed the instrumental part of the song.

"Dark, please!" Krad groaned, "I'm trying to read."

Krad glanced up at Dark, who was staring at him, still humming. The grin on Dark's face made him, somehow, annoyed. "What?!" Krad shouted.

"_If you were queer."_ Dark continued.

Krad lolled his head to the side and grumbled, "Ah! Dark!"

"_I'd still be here."_

"Dark," Krad hollered, "I'm trying to read this book."

"_Year after year,"_ Dark sang, smiling big.

"Dark!"

"_Because you're dear to me."_

"Argh," Krad glowered, once again trying to ignore the childish song his friend was singing.

"_And I know that you," _Dark sang, standing up and walking towards the annoyed Krad.

"What?" Krad asked, bemused.

"_Would accept me too."_ Dark sat down next to him.

Krad raised an eyebrow and cocked his head to the side. "I would?"

"_If I told you today,  
_'_Hey! Guess what?!  
__I'm gay!'"_

Krad cringed when he heard Dark's high pitch and turned his attention back to his book.

"_(But I'm not gay.)"_

Dark was engrossed in song and captured in the moment so he reached over and wrapped his arms around Krad's shoulders in an embrace.

"_I'm happy  
__Just being with you."_

In an attempt to drown out Dark's annoying song, Krad read aloud, "High Button Shoes, Pal Joey…" But his effort was in vain because Dark's singing was hard to tune out.

"_So what should it  
__Matter to me  
__What you do in bed  
__With guys?"_

Krad threw his book on the floor and squirmed out of Dark's hold, all the while saying, "Dark, that's gross!"

Finally getting out of Dark's grasp Krad stood up. Dark grinned and stood up as well, meeting the red-faced blond eye-to-eye.

"No it's not!" Dark said.

Krad, angrily walked away only to have Dark follow him, still singing.

"_If you were gay  
__I'd shout hooray!"_

Krad put his hands over his ears and quickened his steps as he made his way up the stairs to his room. "I'm not listening," Krad muttered angrily.

"_And here I'd stay,"_ Dark sang loudly, making it difficult for the blonde to tune it out.

"La la la la!" Krad hummed, just as loud, as another feeble attempt to tune out the violet-head's voice.

Dark swiftly passed up Krad and stopped in front of him, singing: "_But I wouldn't get in your way."_

"Aaah!" Krad shrieked, surprised by Dark's sudden apparition in font of him. Krad, turned and ran back down the stairs, trying, once more, to get away from the persistent thief.

Dark's happy tune made its way down the stairs and Krad heard Dark singing:

"_You can count on me  
__To always be  
__Beside you everyday  
__To tell you its okay."_

Dark's voice got louder and his footsteps were able to be heard running down after Krad.

"_You were just born that way…"_

Krad rushed into the kitchen and frantically looked around for a place to hide himself.

"_And as they say…"_

But he was not quick enough.

"_It's in you're DNA…"_

Dark reached him and shouted:

"_You're gay!"_

"But I'm **not** gay!" Krad shouted, turning around to face the boy.

Dark grinned, put a hand on Krad's shoulder, leaned close to Krad's face and said: "If you were gay…"

"Argh!" Krad groaned only to stop when Dark's lips pressed against his own…

**.:End:.**


	2. Kudou Whenever

**A/N:** well, i finally got around to writing the second chapter of the fic, and i'm really happy with it! Except for the fact that i unconciously make Krad act out of character throughtout. So, i appologize for that ahead of time...but otherwise, its good, or at least that's my opinion. This chapter is a little more angsty than the first, so yeah.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DNAngel nor the song "Kudou - Whenever." _(Kudou - Whenever is sung by Dark's seiyu.)_

**

* * *

**

**.:If You Were Gay Part Two:.  
.:Song: Kodou - Whenever:.  
.:Artist: Okiayu Ryuutarou:.**

**

* * *

**

Krad pulled back, wiping furiously at his mouth. "What the hell?!" he shouted.

"What?" Dark asked, innocently.

"Why did you kiss me?!"

"I dunno," Dark shrugged. "I just felt like it."

"You just felt like it?" Krad repeated.

Dark nodded.

"Wha-what?!" Krad couldn't believe that he could have done something like that. "You're sick!"

"I'm not!" Dark shouted back.

Krad slammed his foot on the ground, shouted : "I hate you, Dark!" before running past Dark and out the door into a cloudy world.

_As if clad in bright flowers_

Dark stood alone in the house. Anger filling him. Krad had finally snapped and told him that he hated him, and this time it really sounded like he truly meant it. Dark stared at the last place Krad had stood and sighed sadly.

He walked over towards the living room and picked up the book Krad had selfishly thrown on the floor. He picked it up and read the title: Broadway Musicals of the 1940s.

A smile spread itself over his face, remembering the Christmas day he had given it to Krad.

"I can't believe he was still reading this."

A tear fell down his face as he gripped onto the book tighter.

_You're an angel that swooped down_

Krad made it through the streets, keeping his head down, bangs covering sad eyes. He did not care where he was going, not really, he just let his feet take his body wherever they happened to go.

"Why?" he asked himself as he walked. "Why did he…"

_Your voice…_

Krad touched his lips gently, remembering the warmth of Dark's soft lips.

…_your smile…._

He moved his arm back down to his side and glanced up. He was somewhere strange, yet familiar. That's when he remembered.

…_my heart beats faster_

Dark had tried Krad's cell phone, but when he did not get an immediate answer he hung up and began to look for the blonde. He walked in the direction he thought Krad might have gone, hoping that it was the right way.

As he hopelessly searched high and low for Krad, he realized that the one place that Krad could be was…

Without a second thought, Dark rushed over towards the spot, knowing that he would most definitely find Krad there.

_In the midst of this never-ending deep love_

Krad walked around the spot he had stopped at and glanced around it. He saw the fountain, filled with water that was as still as can be. He remembered the first time he had seen the fountain with the angels up top, water pouring out in different colors from the pots of water they carried.

It had been late at night during the Tanabata Matsuri Festival. Dark and Krad had decided that they should meet there, you know, for a date with a girl Dark had set up with for the young blonde. Of course, the girl, after talking for Krad for a while, decided that she would much rather like to be with someone else-- "Someone like Dark" she had said--and left, before giving him a chance.

Krad blamed Dark for the humiliation and pain he had been put through that night. That was the first time Dark had kissed Krad, saying that it was just his way of saying sorry. But ever since that night Krad had come to realized that he was in fact, in love with the thief.

_You understand gentleness and strength_

Dark rushed over towards the fountain, the one where he had his first kiss with the angel. Something inside of himself told him that Krad would most definitely be there.

He quickened his pace, running faster than he ever had before in his life. Something all about this made him feel like meeting Krad sooner.

_Heal my pain…_

Krad sat at the edge of the fountain, looking out at the groups of couples that flocked the area. Something about seeing love made him feel sad.

"Its because I don't have anyone to…"

"Krad!"

…_and I spread my wings for your sake_

Krad's golden eyes widened and he looked up away from the ground and in the direction the voice came from.

There stood Dark, panting heavily, a drop of sweat trickling down his forehead.

"Dark…" Krad gasped.

_Even in the savage rain_

Dark looked at Krad and noticed that he was getting up and leaving. Not wanting to let him leave him again, Dark sprinted towards the blonde and latched onto him tightly.

There was silence as Dark continued to hold Krad. A drop of rain fell from the darkened heavens above and fell onto them, as if the sky knew just how both of them felt.

_Even in a night so dark you can't see you own fingers_

"Why?" Krad asked, softly and full of nothing but sadness.

"I'm sorry," Dark said, honestly.

"Not that," Krad said, knowing that Dark was talking about the kiss.

"Then what?" Dark asked, placing his head on the crook of Krad's neck.

_I'll find you_

Krad could only utter a soft moan, feeling Dark press into him. Being this close to Dark was rather intoxicating, but in a good way. He wanted to say something, something to tick off the thief, but nothing came to mind as he felt the warmth emanating from him.

"I--I hate you."

_Some day I'll take your hand_

"You lie," Dark said in response to Krad.

Krad, angered, turned around to face Dark with his golden eyes blazing. "I really do--"

_And hold you so tightly…_

For the second time that day, Dark kissed Krad. But unlike the last, Krad did not attempt to pull away anytime soon.

"Why?" Krad asked Dark, truly confused.

_From this world plunged in grief_

Dark kiss him again.

"Dark…" Krad uttered.

_Premonition of beating wings and the sound of turning fate can be heard_

Other couples, walking around, noticed the two and stared as they kissed. Krad took notice.

"They're watching us," he told Dark, who continued to kiss the angel.

_The stars_

"So?"

_Moon and sun_

More kisses and a soft moan escaped from the back of the blonde's throat.

_Will grow more brilliant if you open your eyes_

"Dark, stop it," Krad said, getting really annoyed at the fact that here they were, sharing rather intimate kisses with everyone watching them.

He did not want the kisses to stop, really he didn't, but the embarrassment…

_Call my name_

"…ove you…" Dark muttered as gave Krad another kiss.

_I'll take the sadness endlessly raining on you_

Krad paused, wondering if he was just hearing things. For a moment, he thought he had heard Dark say that he loved him. But that couldn't be. Nobody loved him, so why would someone like Dark have any reason to?

_I offer up my body_

But still, the curiosity inside of the angel made him ask the question.

"What did you say?"

_Even risk my life_

Dark looked up at Krad, amethyst colored eyes boring into gold ones. Something inside of them twinkled, and Dark smiled, saying as true and honestly as he could the three most powerful words in the world:

"I love you."

_I want to hold onto your smile…_

Krad stared, before his eyes softened, and said what he had always wanted to say to the thief.

_Until the very end_

"I love you, Dark."

**.:End:.**

**

* * *

**

**Tanabata Matsuri Festival **is a holdiay that is held on July 7 in Japan. It talks about a legend of a Princess that falls in love with a cowherder. They fell in love and the King allowed the two to marry. Once they married, the Princess was too much in love with the man to weave and the man let his cows wander away. The King, angry, seperated the couple, making them live on opposite sides of the Milky Way, saying that they may only meet one night a year. But since there was no bridge the cows lines up to form one, allowing the couple to met again.

Why did I chose this date? I was just googling around and found this holdiay. It kind of goes with the story, right? Right? Nevermind. So anyways, review and I'll update soon!


End file.
